mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Raquel Pennington vs. Elizabeth Phillips
The first round began. Phillips lands a leg kick. "Throw them hands!" Phillips lands a leg kick. She blocks a high kick. This is apparently Phillips' 30th birthday. 4:00. Phillips lands a hard leg kick. Clinch. Phillips knees the leg. Phillips lands an elbow over the top. 3:00. "Lock your hands!" Raquel lands a right to the body. Not very exciting. I keep looking away. Raquel knees the body. Raquel lands a couple knees, eats a right over the top inside. 2:00. Phillips knees the body. Raquel lands a couple lefts. A few more. Phillips knees the leg. This fight sucks. Slight boos. They break. Phillips lands a counter left. 1:00. "Go Rock go!" Clinch. Phillips grabs the cage to defend a single, Pennington gets it anyway, ha. 35. Phillips looks to stand and does to the clinch, she pulls standing guard with a guillotine. 15. She loses it. Raquel lands a right. R1 ends, 10-9 Raquel but quite close. R2 began. "1-3-2!" Raquel pushing forward, lands a right. She lands an inside kick, clinch unfortunately. Pennington knees the head. Phillips working for a single, she works hard for it, Pennington gives it up to half-guard looking for a guillotine. Under 4:00. She doesn't have it but still working for it. Phillips escapes to side control, gets the back. Raquel looks to stand. 3:00. Clinch. Raquel knees the body. Raquel stuffs a good double. Raquel lands a right elbow inside listening to her corner. "Knee!" someone keeps yelling over and over. "Elbow!" Raquel knees the body nicely, defends a single. Under 2:00. She's landing rights to the body. Phillips works a double. Raquel sprawls it. Phillips works a single. 1:00, Raquel with rights under. Nice ass on Phillips. Raquel with rights under. "Up up up! Kneeee!" Raquel knees the body. 35. Raquel gets the back standing, dumps Phillips down hard to side control, two left hammerfists, four left elbows, two more. Phillips turtles up eating a right under, R2 ends, 10-9 Raquel quite clearly. R3 began. Raquel lands an inside kick. Raquel lands a left and a stiff jab. She lands a hard one-two. Clinch. Raquel knees the body. Raquel stuffs a trip. Quite boring fight. 4:00. Raquel works a double, gets it. She gets the back. No hooks yet. "You gotta go, let's go, move!" One hook. Phillips is tired. Both hooks. 3:00. Rose Namajunas visible cageside. A couple lefts under. Phillips defending choke attempts well thus far. Phillips looks to turn to guard, Raquel mounts, Phillips turns on top in a scramble. Under 2:00, Raquel thinking arm triangle from the bottom from guard. She lost it. "Everything you got! Posture!" Raquel thinking triangle. Phillips escapes. 1:00. She has to make something happen. Raquel looking to stand. Phillips gets the back and a hook as they stand. 35. She has the back standing, no hooks. Clinch. Raquel knees the body. Phillips is exhausted. 15 as Raquel works a double. Phillips stuffs it barely. R3 ends, 10-9 Raquel IMO, 30-27 IMO, probably a 29-28 in there. Yep UD. They shake hands and hug.